R is for Ring
by Adelost
Summary: The ring was nice, she noticed, as she slid it onto her finger. Suddenly, her stomach churned as she realised what she had done. Dropping the ring, she flew in a straight line towards the beach. Rated T for safety.


Nobody's POV

Cody fiddles with his pockets, reaching for the ring. _Where is it?_ He thinks, scrambling around his pockets for minutes, as the seconds tick by on the clock. He can't focus on the clock, but Bubbles would be there soon, and he couldn't disappoint her.

He straightens himself on the wall, as to avoid putting too much weight on his ankle, shifting from time to time. Another blonde passes by, slouching as they move. Cody took no notice, hopping onto his left foot, gritting his teeth.

Eventually, Bubbles comes, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She's grinning, gripping him by the arms as she guides him around the area, moving him out of the heavy metal gates, until they're safe and alone. The smile on his face broadens.

"Bubbles…" He whispers, his breath tickling her ear now. She smiles at him, with his hands wrapped around her waist. "Yes, Cody?" She asks, her lips forming the words, as her warm breath heats his lips. He realises how passionate he truly is.

Quickly, before he does anything that he might regret, he falls to a knee clumsily, wincing as more weight is shifted onto his leg. He tries to ignore the pain, fiddling with his pocket until he pulls out a ring and smiles. Bubbles looks surprised, anxious and finally surprised, with her smile suddenly glued onto her face.

"A ring." She says, her eyes beginning to flit around, Bubbles was actually kind of uncomfortable. Cody nods, opening his mouth, shifting his weight as he bends his knee. "B-Bubbles Utonium, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" He smiles again, his grin a little crooked… but clearly meaning well.

She sighs, her eyes moving down to the ring he has on her finger. There's an awkward pause, as Bubbles isn't sure of what to say. These situations are not ones she's been in before, so she only knows to say one thing.

"No…" She whispers, her eyes widen as she clearly expresses grief and anxiety. "I'm sorry." She's in such a rush, she dashes off with the ring staying on her finger. Before he can give chase, she's floated away completely, as if she never was there.

With a graceful curve, she disappears into the air, swirling herself. Cody will never be able to speak to her again, he blew it and he knows that he has messed it up. He kicks the floor, grunting again as the sound of the thump of his leg against the pavement fills his ears.

Bubbles' POV

I look at Blossom and Buttercup, my eyes barely meeting their gaze. I knew how they felt – they were disappointed. Cody was sweet, special… but he wasn't good enough, he didn't make me feel how I wanted to feel. My palms begin to sweat, and I lick my lips in anxiety, again.

"Why didn't you say yes?" Blossom asks, finally speaking. When she speaks, her voices cracks and wobbles as she coughs, looking at the floor. I in turn look at the ground, finding it suddenly very interesting.

Buttercup sits on the sofa; her arms crossed and fire blazing in a slash against her eyes. "You should have said yes. He's not a wimp like the others." I try to ignore what she said, even though I know she's right.

Cody was right for me, and I still didn't want him. I try to think again, realising that I could be incredibly selfish. I could have everything I wanted with the click of my nails; Cody didn't get everything, because all he needed was me.

_Me._

I suddenly knock the biscuits off the table, to the surprise of both my sisters.

"I'm going after him." I say, springing out of my seat. Blossom nods silently as Buttercup lightly punches me on the shoulder with an appreciative nod.

I twirled, moving into the sky as the door clicked shut behind me. I moved so quickly, I felt the ring clatter beneath me, but I couldn't care less. I swoop around the air, weaving from building to building, until Boomer suddenly hovers in front of me.

With a smack, I'm sent hurling into a building. I grunt, looking up at Boomer, who crosses his arms. "You ran into me." He snaps, tightening his arms and locking them together. I sigh, trying to move past him. "Say sorry." He whines, pushing me back gently.

"Sorry." I say, absent-mindedly, as I float past. Boomer looks frustrated, but I couldn't deal with that yet. All I wanted was to see Cody and call it a day. My phone goes off, but I refuse to reach it, continuing my voyage through the sky.

_Where did Cody like to go?_

_The beach! That's it!_

I touch down at the beach, flicking sand into my eyes. The sand disappears from my eyes quickly and with ease, as I begin to make my way along the sand, still sighing. My phone vibrates once more, but I feel too focussed to think about other things.

_His favourite spot on the beach?_

I amble towards the rocks, charging towards them. He's not there, so I clamber onto a rock, sitting for a few seconds as I hug my knees. I finally choose to look at my phone; it's a text from Blossom:

_Cody left a note for you. He sent me a text explaining that you should go to his favourite place on the beach. Tell me what the note said._

_Xoxo, Blossom & Buttercup._

I smile at the message, scanning the rocks for any sign of the note. Eventually, the note turns up, but the rock has wiped water on it, smudging some of his inky hand writing. I sigh, carefully reading the note.

_Dear Bubbles,_

_ My dear, I have always loved you. I knew that you were in love with Boomer from when you first laid eyes on him. Why should I hinder your happiness? _

_I shan't do so. Be happy with Boomer, as he is in love with you too. As for me, never forget about me, or who I am, as my existence is irrelevant to the world I live in. _

_All I ever wanted was you, I could have other things or want other things (like my leg injury to be gone), but the conclusion of all my needs was you. _

_ I wish you a happy life, one that is happier than mine. You never loved me, but I will always love you, even after death._

_In case you're wondering, I have chosen to die near a place I love. The rocks are sharp and the waves are strong at night. My death will take a few minutes, less than the pain I endured for years._

_Never worry about me Bubbles, my death was for the best. I beg you never to forget me or anything associated with me._

_~Cody_

I wipe tears from my eyes, sobbing into my knees as the note shreds under the rock, torn to pieces. Of all ways to end, he had chosen that.

Flipping out my phone, I punch some words in. How could I even express my sorrow through the use of a phone? The text needs less than ten words to get the point across.

_Cody left me a suicide note, he's dead._

I shut my phone, hearing the ping as the text is sent. As I look down on myself, I can see the ring on my finger. I gasp, choking on tears once again, as I throw the ring off my finger. A tall figure stands behind me, saying nothing.

The black cloaks us both, as they sit down, smiling sadly. "He loved you." He says, glancing at his watch. I nod silently.

"You didn't love him… you wanted to be friends, right?" I nod more vigorously, wanting it to be true and not to blame myself for his death.

"It's not your fault you didn't feel that way. I understand…" He pauses, his finger on the tip of his chin, as he shrugs off the black cloak, wrapping it around my bear arms.

"Thank you." I whisper, my voice raspy.

"No problem. But… Bubbles, you know people care…? I…" He looks at the sand, his eyes not meeting mine.

"You care. My sisters care. My friends care. Everyone does… when they shouldn't." I say, sighing. He shakes his head again.

"Bubbles, his death wasn't your fault. He was suffering from multiple other disorders _and_ he was love-sick. It's not your fault you're so lovable." He says, wrapping an arm around me.

"Boomer… lovable? Me?" I ask, jerking slightly in his grasp.

He loosens his grip, his gaze fixed on the cloak wrapped around my arms.

"Keep it." He says. "Just… when you explain to your sisters about his death… don't blame yourself."

I nod, already looking away. He flies away in a flash of blue, and the peaceful conversation we had is over, as is life.

_Buzz…_

_Buzz…_

I take my phone out of my pocket, seeing three new messages from Blossom.

One by one, I read them.

_Suicide? Bubbles, are you okay? I'm so sorry for your loss; I know he was a great friend to all of us._

_Bubbles? Bubbles? Are you there? Please answer; I know how sad you must feel._

_It's not the end, Bubbles; it's not the end of life. Please answer me; I understand, I care, okay?_

I close my phone, shaking my head. Surprisingly, I didn't feel like it mattered. When I had sat down with Boomer, he had been sweet… for a Jojo, anyway. He didn't seem to be irritated by how I kept blaming…

_Uh oh._

Picking up my phone, I ignore the constant buzzes escaping it, swiping and swiping until I get to my contacts. Oddly enough, Boomer's there. I tap the call icon, with a surprising smile on my face.

"Boomer?"

His voice is crackly on the other side, and I can hear his brothers yelling. His voice wobbles as he responds.

"Bubbles? Is that you?" He asks. I open my mouth, lips closer to-

"Butch! Quit it! Brick, I swear, I'll kill- Bubbles? Hello?"

"Still here!" I exclaim, desperate not to get him off the phone. I can briefly hear the word 'girlfriend' and 'new' being slotted together, as I try not to cry. They didn't understand, clearly. I was calling him because… because…

I don't know, but there was a friend I needed… and Cody wasn't here, so who else would I select? He'd proven to be more empathetic than I had given him credit for.

"Hang on, I'm talking." I can hear his voice again, less wobbly and more certain… in a way. "Bubbles, is there something you want?"

I lick my lips, trying to think of how I should say it. There's no way of saying it without sounding out of the ordinary. "Boomer… meet me at my house at 3:00, not 15:00 but 3:00. I have something to tell you." With that, I wait briefly.

"What?"

I sigh, repeating myself.

"Why?"  
"It doesn't matter, just be there, okay?" I tell him, my voice becoming a little sterner. I tap the red button, as there is a beep and the call is over. I don't plan on calling him again until he arrives.

**A/N:**

**I plan to continue.**

**P.S: I'm taking requests! Except some will not be done until late summer - going on holiday.**

**Also, the fanfictions I can confirm I'll do:**

**-AOT**

**-SAO**

**-PPG(Z)**

**-Gossip Girl**

**-90210**

**-Greek**

**-Fantastic Mr Fox**

**-The Secret Garden (I do not ship Mary/Dickon, only Mary/Colin, sorry).**

**-Hey, Arnold!**

**-Toy Story 1-3**

**-WALL-E**

**Ones in moderation:**

**-Veronica Mars**

**-Dawson's Creek**

**-Suburgatory**

**-New Girl**

**-Orphan Black**

**-Fairy Tail**

**Pairings I will ****_never_**** do:**

**-Dickon/Mary**

**-Evan/Cappie**

**-Levi/Eren**

**-Liam/Annie**

**-Cody/Bubbles**

**-Ace/Buttercup**

**-Butchubbles, Brickubbles - only blue x blue, red x red and green x green.**

**That's it.**

**I'll also be making a fictionpress acount soon!**

**~Adelost**


End file.
